Tonto estúpido
by Dark priinCess
Summary: "Kagome está harta de Inuyasha, de su inmadurez y de sus tonterías. Pero en el fondo lo ama, lo ama con todo su corazón"  Fic inspirado en la canción "Chico malo" de Kurkú. Reto propuesto en el foro "¡Siéntate!"  Chicas, misión cumplida


**¡Hola queridas!**

**Bien, debo decir que este fic no ha salido por inspiración propia, sino que es el fruto de un reto que me puso Smiling Girl en el foro ¡Siéntate! (os los recomiendo). Esta historia está basada en la canción "Chico malo" de Kurkú. Espero haber hecho un trabajo potable, y ¡disfrutadlo!, por supuesto =)**

**Ah, y creo que no hace falta recordar que esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro y que, evidentemente, los personajes no me pertenecen (más me gustaría xD).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tonto estúpido<strong>_

-Pues muy bien, estúpida, lárgate, ¡ya sabes dónde está la puerta! -me gruñó Inuyasha, sentándose de brazos cruzados frente a la pequeña hoguera de la casucha.

Junto a él estaban todos nuestros amigos; la exterminadora, el monje, el kitsune y la anciana sacerdotisa, oyéndonos discutir con cansancio, como siempre.

-Adiós chicos -me despedí, con una voz dura pero ahogada. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por no ponerme a llorar ahí, delante de él. Me colgué del hombro mi mochila amarilla y apartando suavemente la cortina de paja salí al exterior.

Y fue poner un pie en la intemperie para dejar que las lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas. Estaba harta de Inuyasha ¡Era un idiota! Como siempre, me había dejado plantada, se había olvidado por completo de mi ¿y a que podéis adivinar por qué? Sí, exactamente: porque de por medio estaba su amada sacerdotisa.

Últimamente ha sido muy común que los pillase juntos. En la búsqueda de Naraku y los fragmentos, nos hemos cruzado con Kikyo varias veces; algunas, incluso, se ha quedado con nosotros por las noches; pues claro, Inuyasha no le permitía irse sola por ahí. ¡Y a mí que me zurzan!

Pero claro, en cuanto la miko se largó del grupo y dejamos de verla durante un tiempo considerable, después de que Inuyasha dejase de estar tan pensativo y nostálgico, él volvió a ser el de siempre: volvíamos a discutir, pero volvíamos a reconciliarnos y volvíamos a estar genial... Sí, genial... Ojalá.

Esa noche me harté de él, de sus tonterías, de sus groserías y de su inmadurez, y lo mandé al suelo. Pero no una, no, sino varias veces. Con todas mis fuerzas gritaba mis peores "¡Siéntate!", pero mientras veía como él se iba hundiendo más y más en el suelo, mi mente y mi corazón gritaban lo mucho que lo aman. Bueno, que lo amamos. No puedo seguir así, esto terminará matándome, sino es que no lo hace cierto semi-demonio antes.

Cómo no, llegué a mi casa destrozada. Mi hermano y mi abuelo no se atrevieron ni siquiera a mirarme; mi madre, en cambio, subió con una tila y me prestó su regazo para poder llorar hasta quedarme dormida. Al día siguiente vinieron a visitarme Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, y, evidentemente, ninguna de las tres se creyó que yo estaba enferma.

-Lo que tú tienes es una depresión de caballo -aclaró Eri.

-Kagome, tienes que olvidarte de ese chico violento, celoso e inmaduro que no hace más que darte dolores de cabeza.

-Olvídale, los chicos como él no merecen la pena -me aconsejó Yuka.

-El mar está lleno de peces -observó Ayumi.

-Y hay uno en concreto rondándote -murmuraron con picardía Yuka y Eri, al únisono.

Hojo, pensé.

-No para de preguntarnos por ti. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Él sí que es un buen chico.

Con toda la educación y todo el amor de amiga que se puede tener, las eché de mi habitación mintiéndoles vilmente. Cuando por fin me dejaron sola yo me acomodé en los brazos de Morfeo por unas horas, hasta que un sonido me alarmó e hizo que me despertara de golpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté en un susurro al intruso que se había colado por la ventana.

Con rabia, aparté la sábana que cubría mi cuerpo y me levanté, viéndolo agazapado a mis pies.

-Kagome... -murmuró con la voz quebrada, levantándose y acercándose a mí hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia- Perdóname.

Alcé una ceja mirándolo desconcertada. ¿QUÉ?

-Lárgate -murmuré, letal. Creo que le di a entender que si no desaparecía de mi vista en menos de cinco segundos, sufriría las consecuencias. Pero no se marchó- No quiero verte, ni quiero que me pidas perdón.

-Kagome, sé que me odias, y que soy un estúpido, y que no tengo derecho a tratarte como te trato, pero, por favor...

Tenía razón en todo. Menos en una cosa: no le odio. Jamás podría odiarlo.

-¿Has necesitado la ayuda de alguien o has podido llegar tú solito a esa conclusión? -escupí, con toda la cólera que tenía guardada dentro.

Vi como su rostro se endurecía y después se ensombrecía bajo su flequillo. Se estaba enfadando. Y lo noté por la fuerza con la apretó mis brazos con sus manos. Yo solté un quejido de dolor. Todo fue muy rápido: de un empujón me estampó contra su pecho y me rodeó la espalda con sus fuertes brazos. Podía notar como Inuyasha temblaba de rabia todavía. Y no importaba lo que él pudiera decir ahora, yo ya había caído.

Mis piernas temblaban tanto que tuve que abrazarme a él para no caerme. Poco a poco comencé a relajarme. Me sentía... demasiado bien entre sus brazos... Y pillándome aún más desprevenida, me separó cruelmente de su torso.

Alcé el rostro para mirarlo con reproche, preparada para soltar una retahíla de groserías insultándolo por jugar conmigo de esa manera, pero todas esas palabras no llegaron a salir de mi garganta, pues, antes de que eso pasara, él selló mis labios con un beso.

Un beso que duró muy poco, pues no bastaron muchos segundo para enfurecerme y darme cuenta de su táctica.

-¡Eres un estúpido! -grité en un susurro, con lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos. Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas hasta tirarlo, literalmente, por la ventana y la cerré de golpe. Me aseguré de que no pudiese abrirla y me estiré en la cama a llorar durante horas, pensando en ese beso recién robado...

Esos labios, esa calidez, esa suavidad... ¡Maldito fueras, Inuyasha!

No quiero, no quiero que me busque. Estoy harta de ser la otra, de que acuda a mí sólo cuando no tiene a mano a su querida Kikyo. Y encima ahora me besa...

_No te engañes, Kagome_, me dije a mi misma. Le amo. Y por mucho que quiera reprocharle ese beso, no puedo negar que ha sido maravilloso. No pude disfrutarlo todo lo que hubiese querido, pero eso no quita que mi corazón no se haya desbocado y que mi estómago no haya dado un vuelco...

Aunque, visto así... Lo único que podría hacer es seguir haciéndome la enfadada -porque es más que evidente que después de ese beso, el enfado se me ha ido completamente del cuerpo-, y, con un poco de suerte, él volvería a disculparse y a robarme otro.

Siempre está jugando conmigo, este chico malo, pero creo que no importa cuentas veces lo haga, siempre cederé, siempre le amaré, porque es un tonto estúpido... No. Mejor dicho: es _mi_ tonto estúpido.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento haberos decepcionado -porque sé que os he decepcionado-. No sé si he cumplido el reto tal y como lo queríais -espero que sí (yn)-, pero estoy es lo que hay. <strong>

**En el foro me fijé que estabais como locas esperando encontrar en mi reto a un Inuyasha malísimo y sexy, pero ya veis que de eso nada. Además, no encontré otro punto de vista mejor para enforcar el fic que el de Kagome. He hecho lo que buenamente he podido u.u' Al oír la canción, activé mis sentimientos empáticos y y lo que sentí fue todo lo que he narrado en primera persona. Sentí odio por ese trato tan egoísta por parte del chico, pero también sentí esa resignación de cuando estás enamorada y, por absurdo que suene, amas tanto que no puedes odiar a esa persona. Y es que, además, encaja a la perfección con la historia de este par de tórtolos =P**

**Si te soy sincera, Smilign Girl, creo que me gustaba más la idea que se me había ocurrido para la canción de "Tu Fuego en mi" -ya que se me ocurría un lime genial, tal y como les gusta a mis lectoras- que la de "Chico malo", pero como la elección es tuya, ahí no puedo decir más.**

**Así pues, muchachas, espero que, al inscribirme en la próxima ronda de retos -porque no os vais a librar de mi tan fácilmente, jojojo-, tenga más tiempo y más inspiración para lo que sea a lo que me retéis, jijiji.**

**Un beso enorme para todos. Se despide una fiel servidora:**

**_Dark priinCess_**

**PD: Sólo la historia -sin el título- consta de 1090 palabras, según OpenOffice.**


End file.
